A Siren's Cry
by shot-of-vodka-54
Summary: Reverse AU! Eddward is a tiger shark hybrid and Kevin is a human trying to get through life and college in a town away from home. Neither thought they would ever be more than what was expected of them until a rain storm leaves Eddward hurt and on a beach. Possibly a lemon in the future. Rated M to cover my butt. R&R this may lead to a spin off without magic. Depends on you guys.
1. Sea Turtles

"We've got to go!" the orca girl yelled. She swam rapidly towards the shark boy. Her eyes wide with panic. She grasped his hand and pulled him along.

"Wait what's going on?" He protested swimming next to her has the water turned with turbulence around them. The ocean swelled and released in fury. The storm made the water greyish black.

"The leatherbacks hatch tonight." Edd knew then the rush and swam harder towards the beach. The leatherback turtles were dwindling in numbers and the merkingdoms were called on to help with preservation. Edd and his companion Sapphire had been put on hatching duty. The storm blocked out the moon and there was no way the turtles would know how to reach the ocean.

"How are we supposed to guide them?" He asked has they breached the surface. The wind smacked cold rain against his skin. He put a hand on his hat to keep it there. The half orca showed the tiger shark a small vial of silver liquid, and he nodded in understanding. They swam to the beach has they saw the first nest of turtles burst to life. The orca shook the bottle in her hand furiously and held it to the sky. A soft white light burst from her hand cutting through the storm. The turtles started to follow the light. Edd beached himself dragging his body with his arms. He picked up one of the baby turtles and started to determine its sex.

"Sex?" Sapphire called out.

"Female." Edd replied grabbing another one checking its sex has well. Another female. He checked three more before declaring the nest to be all female. He dragged himself to the second nest that started to burst with life. He again checked sexes and was disappointed. He called out that these were also female. A curse came from Sapphire. The warm temperatures were causing an overload of female turtles.

"This can't keep going on without any males when the elder turtles die they'll be no more means to reproduce." The orca stated more to herself then Edd. Edd nodded and moved on and the last nest was finally male. The hatchlings were mostly in the ocean until the lighting started. The turtles became confused and distressed.

"We're going to have to carry the rest." Edd roared over the thunder. The orca pulled herself on land and started picking up the hatchlings. Edd did the same getting armfuls of the hatchlings and then carrying them whilst dragging his body across the beach and dumping the turtles into the ocean. The merpeople moved quickly until Edd got cut by a broken bottle they had unearthed with their moving. He hissed in pain has shards were stuck in the tail. Blood started to flow from the wound.

"Edd!" Sapphire released the last of the turtles and crawled to Edd's side. Pieces of glass were lodged in the wound. "This is going to hurt and I'm sorry." She said running her hand down Edd's fin trying to relax the shark. He nodded and clenched has she started to remove the glass.

"Naz wasn't that nest down here?" They heard a voice coming close.

"Shit!" Sapphire exclaimed locking eyes with Edd. Until this point she'd been doing it slowly massaging his fin while extracting the glass to keep him calm. If Edd got in too much pain his natural predator instincts would kick in. Tiger sharks are the most vicious of sharks, and in a blind rage he'd be able to injure himself worse and Sapphire. Edd nodded to just do it fast and painful. They didn't have a lot of time. Sapphire nodded and quickly ripped out a shard. Edd slammed his head down into the sand biting back his screams has she continued to rip out shard after shard. His bleeding increased and black started to cloud his vision. The voice got closer and a second joined it. All the glass was out of his wound, but the pain was excruciating. Sapphire applied pressure and Edd lost it. He lurched out at her. She yelped in surprise has he bit into her arm. She held his head in place biting her lip has she heard the voices asking if anyone was out here. Edd thrashed and she could feel him ripping some of her flesh into his mouth. She held him fast and hard in place screaming in pain. If she let go he'd take a good chunk of her arm. She dragged Edd with her to the water has she saw a boy with ginger hair round the corner. A yellow thing covered his body. He was holding onto a big black bag, and he dropped it in shock. Sapphire felt the water on her waist and let go of Edd's head grabbing one of his flailing arms. Edd lashed out but she dragged him into the water with her when the tide rushed in. They disappeared into the black churning water.

Kevin stood in stunned silence has Naz finally caught up. He stared out at the ocean his eyes not believing what he'd just seen. Two people who had tails and one was bleeding. He looked down and saw the blood trail up until the water washed it away. Naz was telling him something he vaguely recalled her saying police.

"Naz they wouldn't believe what I just saw." He mumbled. Naz looked at her friend and saw he was awestruck.

"Why not?"

"Because I just saw two mermaids." He said looking Naz in the eyes daring her to question it. She almost did until the seriousness registered.

"You can't be serious Kevin." She exclaimed Kevin pushed up his glasses and walked down to pool of blood. There were indents in the sand that looked like something had been dragged. _'Yeah a mermaid by another mermaid.'_ He was about to address the thought when he saw a black hat with two white stripes on the ground. He picked it up noticing that it was soaked. He saw the nest of empty eggs and six others littering the beach. He and Naz had come to the beach to check on the eggs, and now he had no idea what to do.

"I think they were here to help the turtles." Kevin whispered

"What?" Naz asked somewhat annoyed with her friend.

"The merpeople were here to help the turtles." He repeated and Naz shook her head.

"I got a bad feeling about this Kevin." She said shaking her head. "Let's go and talk to someone." She pulled Kevin from the beach. Kevin couldn't help, but wonder about the two merpeople one appeared male the other female. He clenched the hat tighter has Naz dragged him back to the human world away from the ocean and its merpeople.


	2. A Warning and A Promise

The orca swam fast from her enraged friend. Both were bleeding badly and the deep gash from Edd's teeth bled profusely. She saw her pod and knew they'd kill Edd if they saw the injury. She stopped and turned seeing Edd coming at her. His eyes black with bloodlust. She prepared for impact and grabbed Edd into a bear hug. She was glad she was bigger than Edd has he struggled in her arms.

"Calm down Edd please." She whispered in his ear. He still thrashed so she started to sing a sleeping spell. Slowly he started to relax in her arms. When he stilled completely she started to run fingers through his hair. _'Wait. Where's his hat?'_ She looked around and paled. He must've lost it somewhere between the glass and the chase. ' _Shit.'_ She knew she didn't have time to look for it now she had to swim to Momma Tuga She gripped her friend tighter and swam down into the depths avoiding her pod until she reached the entrance of the underwater cave. Swimming in and up to the surface of the old sea witches lair.

"Momma Tuga help!" She yelled lifting Edd onto the surface first hoping she wasn't too late. The wound was still bleeding and now out of the rage Edd looked even paler. Sapphire touched his forehead feeling it was burning. "Momma Tuga please! Edd is dying!" Finally the witch emerged from the shadows. She was young looking with long ginger hair flowing around her. Her blue eyes were old and wise set in a pale frame. Freckles dusted her cheeks and she wore a long flowing black dress. She kneeled next Edd's pale frame. His breathing shallow and his hair sticking to his face. His forehead bare without the hat showing off the symbol for royalty. A black band that looked like tiger shark in a row circled his head.

Tuga placed her hand on his wound and started chanting at the end of the ancient mantra she pulled some seaweed from her dress and stuck it to the wound. "Support his head." She told Sapphire causing the orca to jump from her thoughts. She lifted her body on to land and cradled Edd's head in her lap. The witch walked back to her shadows and came back with a glass bottle with a clear liquid in it. She chanted over the bottle and the liquid changed to blood red. She poured it into Edd's mouth. "Sleeping spell?" She asked.

"Yes he had gone into a bloodlust from the pain." The witch nodded and when the bottle was drained she went to snap her fingers. "Wait!" She looked at the orca and saw her bleeding arm. "Please heal this first I don't want him to see." The witch shook her head.

"You will die during one of these days at his hands." The witch said. "Unless you let him see how he hurts you." The orca looked down.

"I'd rather that then him be sad and wrought with self-loathing." The witch sighed again and produced a needle and thread from her dress. Before the orca could object she waved her hand dismissively.

"You will have to decide whether or not to be honest with him. I refuse to heal that wound." She snipped and set to her work. The needle was sharp but it still stung when it pierced her skin. In one side and out the other. The thread slid through, but Sapphire could swear that every ridge tugged on her flesh. A slight burning sensation came from it. The task was long and agonizing but that was the point. Tuga was trying to teach the young orca a lesson. When it was finally done the orca was shaking and pale. Tuga felt some sympathy, but she knew the orca wouldn't learn without punishment. Tuga snapped her fingers undoing the spell on Eddward. She walked away but not before turning and saying one last thing. "You will die alone if you keep your heart on him. He has been found by his love today. There is nothing you can do to keep him." She vanished into the shadows leaving the two friends. Eddward still slept peacefully in Sapphire's lap, and she couldn't help, but know the witch was right. The ginger boy would still his heart, and shatter hers. Sapphire fought back tears and stole her resolve. Whether or not she'd be happy she would let fate run its course. The ginger boy would do the one thing she could never do. Make Eddward truly happy.

"Eddward, wake up." She spoke gently running her finger through his black hair. Coarse and rough at the ends but soft at the roots like the boy that owned it. Slowly Edd started to stir. "Wake up, Edd it's alright you're safe." Finally his eyes snapped open and sat up fast. He looked around panicked until he registered where they were.

"What happened?" He asked turning and looking at his best friend.

"You were bleeding so bad I had to get you to Momma Tuga, and she healed you." Sapphire offered reaching her hand out to touch Edd's shoulder. She tried to hide the wince, but Edd caught it and saw the stitches.

"Did…did I bite you?" Edd asked voice low and quiet. He turned from her and dove back into the water.

"Eddward! Wait!" Sapphire dove after him. He was swimming fast out of the cave. Disgusted with himself. He heard Sapphire yelling for him, but only swam faster. He saw the orcas that looked like his friend and swam right by them knowing they'd stop her and ask questions. When he heard her trying to excuse herself from her family he swam further away diving into the depths he knew she couldn't follow. Despite being half human the merpeople followed the biology of their marine counterparts then the human. Eddward could go has deep as any shark, but if he was rolled on his back underwater he would go into a hypnotized state. Orcas could only go so far from the surface without surfacing. Eddward could also only go so deep, but deeper than Sapphire.

He took care to steer clear of the Great White territory. His blood ran cold has he swam by staying on the edge. Eddy would not miss a chance to tear into his former friend. Edd maybe more ferocious than Eddy but Eddy was bigger. A match could go either way, but he didn't like his odds. He ran a hand through his hair. Wait. Where was his hat? Eddward stopped and almost drowned he had paused for so long. He flipped around and bulleted back towards the surface. His anger bubbling in his stomach releasing the fear like steam filling his head. Where was it? Was it on the beach? Did it fall to the sea floor? He didn't know. He was blindsided by a plastic buoy and wrapped up in a fishing net. It was inhibiting his movement, and constricting his movement. He thrashed and bit on the rope of the net.

"Help!" he yelled into the ocean. He wasn't paying enough attention to know where he was. It was stupid of him to rush in like this. It was impulsive and stupid. He shouldn't have done this he should have been calm like he normally was. "Help!" he yelled again thrashing desperately. He'd run out of air if he didn't keep moving. He'd drown. Horror gripped his heart until he felt something touching his fin. He looked to see Eddy. The great white smiled a white flashy smile, like a hyena with big sharp teeth. Eddy's hair had grown from when they were kids and was a deep blue like the back top half of his tail.

"Look what we have here." He accented each word with a jab. Eddward glared at him, but knew it wouldn't make Eddy back off. "A lost little fish tangled in human waste." Eddward growled and tried to bat at Eddy with his tail. Eddy responded by biting into Edd's shoulder. Edd yelped at the sudden pain losing his last breath. He started suffocating. Eddy noticed this and swam a bit dragging Edd by the gash. Edd breathed deeply at the oxygen flooding in his gills.

"Fuck you." Eddward breathed.

"My, my sock head cursing? I thought you were above such barbarism." He said mocking Edd. It was true Edd rarely cursed despite being a shark. "That language can't go unpunished can it?" Eddy smirked releasing Eddward instead swimming down to bite the junction were his caudal fin connected to his tail. Edd screamed has the joint was torn by the bite. His tail went limp and he went rigged. Blood was polluting the water. More sharks would come and he would be the meal in a feeding frenzy. Eddy smiled at Eddward. "Dinner time sock head." He went to bite Edd's neck when Eddward was pulled away. His vision was dimming.

"Hang on Edd please." A voice said the world went dark.

Sapphire swam hard and fast towards the beach. She could hear Eddy behind her. She reached hastily into her purse and withdrew the squid ink potion. She bit off the cork and released the midnight black ink behind her.

"God damn it!" Came Eddy's yell from behind her. Five voices joined in his curses. She could see the begging of the beach. She surfaced her head and felt the soft sprinkling of rain. On the beach she could see the boy from earlier turning to leave.

"Wait! Please!" She yelled making him turn. The boy turned and she drug herself and Edd out of the ocean onto the beach. At the mercy of a human she did not know.


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

Kevin had hung around after the police had left. He and Naz had gone to the police, but when they got to the beach the blood was gone. Kevin held on to the hat since it was soaked they couldn't pull any DNA. The police said that they would send out a search boat when the storm had calmed down, but until then there was not much that could be done. Kevin was sure of what he had seen. Two mermaids with weird tails.

A guy with shoulder length jet black hair. His skin was ghostly pale and blemish free. He didn't get a look at his eyes since he was biting the girl. His tail had been grey with darker grey lines down it. The bottom of the tail though was white with two small fins. His body connected seamlessly with the tail. A dorsal fin had been connected to where his butt should have been. He was attractive if Kevin was being honest. His tail looked shark like with vertical caudal fin that had to be about has long has Kevin's forearm.

The girl had a pixie cut with black hair. Her eyes were hazel and her skin had been a tanner color. She hadn't been laying on her side so he only saw her underside. Black with white designs and a horizontal tail that was white with a lining of black. The rest of her tail was mostly black with only some white on the sides.

Kevin was turning to leave feeling stupid when he heard someone yell for him to wait. He turned and stared incredulously at the girl carrying the guy who looked to be asleep. He hesitated has the girl drug herself and the guy on the beach. Kevin ran to their side kneeling in the sand. He saw the panic in the girl's eyes. One look at the guy told him everything. He had a bite mark deep in his shoulder. Blood oozed out. He was wrapped in a net with thick rope. Their fins were still in the water but the water had a red tint.

"Please take him." The girl said drawing Kevin out of his observation. "Please." She pleaded her hazel eyes had tears in them. "He'll die if he stays in the ocean he's being hunted, please!" Kevin nodded taking the man in his arms. Kevin could feel his breathing was shallow against his chest. The mermaid removed her purse drawing Kevin's attention to the fact she had no clothing. Her breasts were exposed causing Kevin to blush. She handed him the purse, a bag woven out of kelp. "It has everything he'll need."

"Okay." Kevin said grabbing and strapping it across his shoulder. He readjusted holding the unconscious mermaid bridal style in his arms. The girl nodded and started to slide back into the ocean.

"Go and never come back to this beach or your life will be in grave danger." She warned sliding back into the ocean. Kevin nodded numbly standing feeling the full weight of the man in his arms. She nodded one last time then another man popped out of the ocean grabbing the girl. She yelped in surprise has he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. "RUN!" She screamed has she was flung over the newcomer into the ocean. Kevin backed up in fear has the man smiled a skeleton smile at Kevin.

"That one will bring you nothing but pain just wait." His threat hung in the air has he turned back into the ocean. Hidden in its depths. Kevin stared in fear until the man in his arms groaned. Kevin looked down and saw he was growing paler. He ran to his house while the night was fading to day. The rain had stopped and the grey sky became illuminated by the sun. Pinks and oranges shocked the gray with its vibrancy. Kevin had to support the merman against his door while he grabbed his keys and unlocked it. He readjusted and went inside setting the merman in his bath tub. He reached into the purse and found the needle and thread. He threaded the needle and set to work on sewing up the boy's shoulder. Blood made it slick, and Kevin's stomach was doing revolutions at the sight. The sound of the thread made a gross slipping sound has it was pulled through. When the sutures were finished Kevin sighed cleaning the wound and dressing it. He was glad that years of working with robotics had given him enough trips to the ER to know what to keep at home. He turned on the water and it quickly went red with blood. Kevin followed it to its source. The back fin had holes in it connecting it by two small flaps of cartilage.

"How the hell can fix this?" Kevin mumbled to himself.

"You can't I need Tuga." A voice like gravel responded. Kevin looked over to see the shark boy awake, and was lost in his eyes. They were sharp like his teeth, but knowing. Kevin saw a storm that was terrifying yet beautiful. They were guarded like that of trapped tiger showing only what he wanted. Ferocity and strength, but if you looked deeper under the façade was fear. Kevin couldn't help, but think of how dad used to tell men shouldn't fear something his mother detested. 'Fear is only natural' she would tell him. Kevin knew that eventually led to their divorce. He couldn't help but wonder if the shark had been told to hide his fear and guard his feelings.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter where am I?" The shark asked his voice on edge. "How did I get here?"

"You're at my house in my bathroom. A girl gave you to me and told me to take you with me." Kevin responded debating on whether or not to withhold the fact the girl had also been flung into the ocean by that other guy. She might not even be alive anymore. The thought worried Kevin. Everything was so weird and confusing.

"Where is she?" The tone in his voice got darker and his eyes sharpened. Kevin swallowed hard his throat suddenly very scratchy. He licked the inside of his cheeks.

"I don't know last time I saw her some guy bite her and threw her into the water." The bathroom grew cold and the air weighed with unspoken doubt. The blue eyes of the shark challenged the green eyes of the human. Seconds passed like years between the two. Both holding their ground against the other. The shark grit his teeth and looked down.

"Did she look scared?" The words cut through the tension like light through the fog. Kevin was taken aback by the guilt in the voice. He swallowed thinking of the face that pleaded with him to save the shark, has if his life was the only one that mattered.

"Not for herself." Was all Kevin could say. The shark nodded his head down. Kevin applied pressure to the wound. Feeling a slight wince from the shark he wondered if he should talk to him. What could he tell him though? He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw those blue eyes clouded with guilt and sadness. He also saw the bag and figured that would be a good place to start. Before he could say anything a dark chuckle came from the shark.

"She wasted her life loving me everything I touch gets shredded." Kevin saw a tear slip from his eye before he looked up and laughed with no humor. Tears falling down his face. "She deserved to find someone who could requite her love." The chuckling grew harsh when the shark noticed the purse. He grabbed it and rummaged through it. He barked a strangled laugh has he pulled out a roll of white bandages. He tossed it to Kevin. Kevin was startled to say the least, but quickly regained his composure grabbing the bandage. He applied pressure again until the bleeding slowed, He wrapped the bite tight asking the shark if it was too tight. He shook his head and Kevin nodded.

"Do you need anything else?" Kevin asked the shark nodded.

"Water and food." Kevin nodded and got up. He hesitated to turn on the water.

"Will the bandage get ruined?"

"No she wouldn't give me something useless." The shark said. Kevin turned on the cold water and the shark hissed.

"Sorry!" Kevin turned on the hot water till it was warm. When it dawned on him Naz had made him watch Shark Week with her. He thought sharks couldn't breathe without swimming. "How are you breathing right now?" He asked the shark who was still rummaging through the purse. The shark regarded him with a look before returning to his task.

"When on land we revert to our human biology though we still need water. Salt water is preferred but not required for at least a week."

"Why a week?" The shark looked up at the human.

"We need sodium like most other living beings."

"Oh." Kevin was curious how the shark knew all of this but the shark held up his hand when Kevin started to speak.

"Food first questions second." Kevin blushed forgetting that the shark had lost a lot of blood and was probably tired.

"Right." Kevin walked out of the bathroom into the hall taking a deep breath. This was insane. He had a mythological creature in his bath tub that was wounded and hungry. He just saw someone probably die and now he was taking care of a shark. He needed to tell someone. He could only think of telling either Naz or Nat, but he didn't want to cross a line. Has it stood the shark was already on edge. Kevin mechanically went to the fridge and grabbed a roll of raw hamburger. He was going to use it for dinner, but he didn't know if he could eat. He couldn't imagine what the girl meant to the shark, but chances were they were close. Kevin wouldn't know what to do if he knew Naz had sacrificed herself to save Kevin.

Lost that was how he would feel lost. He walked back to the bathroom and saw the shark staring at something in his hand. The water was starting to over fill Kevin turned off the water bringing the shark from his thoughts. He handed him the hamburger. The shark nodded in thanks looking puzzled at the wrapping. He bit through it though eating it and the meat. Kevin looked at the shark seeing he was eating with one hand. In the other something shined silver. The shark noticed the staring and turned over his hand. The necklace started fall only being held by the shark's fingers. A set of dog tags on a beaded silver necklace. The dog tags were plain except one letter carved into each, an E and a S.

"Her name was Sapphire and my name is Eddward. We found the tags on the beach and I liked them. We carved the first letter of our names on our respective ones." He said "She kept my initial with her and I kept hers." His voice cracked and the shark fell silent.

"You were close?" Kevin asked. Eddward nodded.

"She was there for me when no one else was. Not my parents or my supposed to be best friend." He growled out the last words. "This is his fault he was the one who hurt me. He probably killed Sapphire like he killed Ed!" Eddward yelled tears streaming down his face again. Kevin had jumped at the shout from the Eddward. He reached out to the shark who snapped at him his eyes pure black. Kevin withdrew to the door way. Eddward was breathing heavy, but his eyes started to return to normal. "Please leave me be." Eddward said Kevin nodded and walked to his room his heart in his throat.

He threw himself on his bed not bothering to change his wet clothes. What was his life? He now had a merperson in his bathroom, and it scared him. The half shark looked like it could kill him. Plus the shark's eyes. He looked so sad and Kevin couldn't blame him. He lost his best friend? Lover? Kevin couldn't tell. The former seemed more likely. After all Eddward had said she wasted her life loving him, not that he loved her. He had seen guys at college who freaked if their lover got hurt, but he'd also met douchebags who didn't care about the people they strung along. Eddward didn't seem to be that type. He groaned in frustration his eyes falling shut; he was almost asleep when the Cookie Cat theme played. His eyes snapped open and he wiggled out his phone and saw Naz's face show on the small screen.

"Are you ok Kevin?" Naz's voice came through the phone. Kevin contemplated telling Naz the truth. He thought about Sapphire getting thrown into the ocean by her shoulder. How she might be dead. How sad Eddward looked at the thought of his friend dying for him. He knew that there was no way he could deal with the pain of Naz maybe dying. The aspiring Marine biologist would have a field day trying to understand Eddward, and if she went into the ocean that guy might come back. He could kill her.

"Yeah, I was about to head to bed. How are you?" He asked yawning into the phone.

"I was worried about you after what happened today. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes mom." Naz laughed and Kevin smiled.

"Smart ass." She sighed. "If you need anything I'm just a call away."

"I know. Goodnight."

"Night Kev." The phone went quiet. Kevin hooked it up to the charger and undressed. He slid into a gray muscle shirt and boxers. Laying back down he started to fall asleep hearing soft crying. His heart sank in his chest has he drifted off. _Sorry Eddward I hope your friend is ok._ He fell asleep.


	4. A Little Help A Lot of Tears

Eddward sat in the tub his human lungs making his chest move. He couldn't think of what could ever make this right. Stuck here injured like this made him feel so isolated. He ran his fingers through his hair. When his hand touched his birth mark it burned. The mark which proclaimed him to be his parents' child. A crown of black shark teeth. The mark of a future leader. When he got back he would rip out Eddy's throat for taking two of his friends. Edd thought of his late friend Ed. A large but gentle lemon shark that couldn't kill anything. Eddy knew that that's why he killed Ed and not Edd. The thoughts made Edd clench his teeth and tears sting his eyes. He couldn't protect his friends, and now he was at the mercy of a human away from the ocean. It was uncertain if he'd ever go home.

Eddward felt hungry again and thought about climbing out of the tub to look for food. The state of his shoulder kept Edd in place. He closed his eyes and saw Ed dying his throat ripped out sinking into the abyss struggling, and then the feeding frenzy started. Great Whites eating his fallen friend. Eddward tried to swim to Ed, but the closer he got the farther Ed sunk. Eddward screamed and cried, but he couldn't reach his friend. Ed was gone.

"Eddward! Help!" Edd spun around to see Sapphire swimming towards him. He swam towards her; hands outstretched towards each other. So close until Edd is being pulled up. He looks to the human Kevin pulling him up and away from Sapphire. Sapphire is being dragged down by Eddy. She thrashes and screams his name, but only sinks farther away. The water turns red as the screams hit a fever pitch. Her body disappears in the cloud. "Why didn't you save us?" Ed's voice and Sapphire's ask.

Eddward erupted out of the water scaring Kevin. Eddward screamed in pain has tears fell freely. He looked around to orient himself. His eyes landing on the ginger human. The human was sitting on the floor obviously scared. Eddward rubs his eyes, pressing into them hard. A hope that maybe the human is a dream and he'll see his friend's face. She'd be worried about how far he was from his territory. About his wellbeing. The orca was like a mother to Eddward in some ways. A sister in others. _But never lovers._ His thoughts whisper. She never asked him to be hers she knew. Eddward knew that she didn't pretend to think Eddward would ever love her. She accepted that fact and remained by his side.

Edd's heart hurt in his chest. It was being strangled in guilt. She had been so love stricken, and he knew that she would die for him. He had never felt so protected. Except when with the other Ed's. He looked away from the human.

"I'm sorry, just a nightmare." The shark said shaking his head he looked back at the human.

"No problem." Kevin cautiously stands eyes on the shark. "Are you ok?" He asks holding out a plastic tray with meat on it.

"My wellbeing is at current not the best." Eddward states poking the meat. "What is this?" Edd asks poking a bone.

"They're called pork chops." Eddward nods noticing the meat is not the red that came out from the last thing of plastic. There was only two slaps of the light pink meat. He grabbed one and bit into it. The taste was different from the normal saltiness of fish. It was slightly salty and had a lingering blubbery taste.

"Why are there so few?" Eddward asks finishing the first one. He looks at the human noting a look of disgust and intrigue. He feels flustered at the look. Was it because humans cook their meat? Or was Eddward doing something offensive to humans?

"Oh! Uh… They're packaged for one." Kevin says sheepishly. Eddward looks at him slightly puzzled.

"Do you not eat with your kind?" Eddward asks taking a bite from the last pork chop. His eyes not leaving the human's. Kevin flushes and scratches the back of his neck.

"Not since high school with my parents." The shark chews his food and swallows nodding solemnly.

"I did not catch your name." Eddward breaks the silence. Kevin wonders why the solemn nod. Didn't sharks in nature usually eat by themselves? Are feeding frenzies actually how all sharks eat? He'd have to ask Naz.

"It's Kevin. Kevin Barr." The shark rinses his hand in water before holding it out to the human.

"Eddward with two D's." Kevin shakes the hand offered to him. Wondering if the act was common in the sea. He wouldn't think so a handshake varies from countries it definitely isn't universal. "Thank you for saving me." The voice is deep and the hand he holds is icy cold. The blue eyes are entrancing and deep. Like their owner.

"I have to go to work today. Is there anything you need before I go?" Kevin asked taking back his hand. The shark thought for a second. Kevin started to notice little things about the shark. He had a tooth gap and he stuck his tongue through it when in thought.

"More food." The shark replied looking back up at Kevin. Kevin snapped back to reality and nodded.

"I should probably change your bandages to." Kevin went to touch the fin, but Edd stopped him.

"No the wound should almost be healed by now." Kevin looked at him puzzled, but pulled away. Magic bandages would seem like a Deus ex Machina.

"Ok I'll go grab you some meat." Kevin said has he walked out he thought of the hat. He went to his bedroom and snatched it going back to the bathroom. The shark's eyes lit up slightly at the sight of the hat.

"Where did you find this?" Eddward asked has Kevin drew near offering him the hat. Eddward grabbed it gingerly rubbing his thumbs along the edge.

"I found it yesterday on the beach." The though brought back the reality of it all. This had happened just yesterday. It felt unreal to Kevin and Eddward. How funny life could be when it made days feel like decades.

"Yesterday. Feels so foreign." The shark mused. He slipped on the hat pulling the rim down to touch his eyebrows. The hat seemed to make the shark look more intimidating than the strange ring of shark teeth.

"How did it stay on underwater?" Kevin wondered aloud. The shark looked shocked from his musings before chuckling lightly.

"It had pins in it when we found it." Eddward says calming down. "We pinned it to my hair after the mark was placed on my skin." He regards Kevin with a thoughtful glance. The human wore a hat with a long bill. Red with the words Quiz Bowl written in black. "Quiz Bowl?" He questioned.

"Oh. Uh yeah it's a human thing." He said scratching the back of his head. Eddward nodded opening his mouth to ask more questions when a loud song played. Kevin jumped out of his skin reaching for his phone he answered the call.

"Kevin where are you?" Nathan's voice came through.

"I'm on my way just had to do something really fast." Kevin states rushing out to the kitchen reaching into his fridge for his last piece of uncooked meat. Another set of pork chops.

"Hurry up man we just got hit with a wave of students." Kevin groans into the receiver jogging into the bathroom placing the meat in the merman's lap before running out leaving Eddward to his own devices.

AN: I' not demonizing Eddy. Put the pitch forks down. DD has half a story and Eddy has a half. You'll hear more of this next chapter maybe. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks lovelies.


End file.
